


Adventures in Demon-Sitting

by aroseintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, being a general pain in the ass, hiding my pain behind humor, sam and cas pranking him with devil's traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseintheimpala/pseuds/aroseintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas dealing with demon Dean and everything that entails. Mostly inspired by humorous text posts on tumblr. If you look really closely, you can see the heartbreak I'm hiding behind all of this humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Demon-Sitting

As soon as Dean walked into the library, he choked and started coughing. 

“What the hell is that?” he asked. “It smells like a damn flower shop in here!”

He looked up to see Sam behind a haze of what appeared to be air freshener, judging by the bottle of Febreze in his hand. Sam glared at him in response.

“Dude, can you seriously not smell it?” he asked.

“All I can smell right now is that!” he pointed at the bottle. “Stop spraying it everywhere. It’s making me nauseous.”

“Well, it’s better than the sulfur, because that’s all I can smell,” Sam shot back.

Dean cringed a bit at the comment but just shook his head, eyes flicking to black as he left the room.

~

Dean was switching over his laundry to the dryer, minding his own business, when he tried to leave and all of a sudden hit a wall. Well, it felt like he hit a wall anyways. There was nothing in front of him. He experimentally lifted his foot again and found himself still unable to move. He started to panic.

“Guys!” he yelled. “Something’s wrong!”

Nothing.

“Sam?” he yelled. Silence. “Cas?”

He knew both of them were home and could hear him. Where the hell were they?! He looked down then and frowned. Had that rug always been there? He lifted his feet as he pulled it up and growled at the floor underneath. A devil’s trap. A freshly painted devil’s trap.

“What the hell is wrong with you two? Do you think this is funny?” he yelled.

Sam walked around the corner then with a huge laundry basket in his arms. He smiled as he sat it down next to Dean.

“Cas and I really appreciate you doing our laundry for us!”

Dean stared at him open-mouthed. Sam brushed past him then and back into the library. 

He called back to Dean over his shoulder, “You can watch Dr. Sexy after you’ve finished! Cas says there’s a marathon on TV.”

~

“Can you stop that? It’s creepy.”

Dean turned around in his chair so that he was completely facing Cas. He grinned.

“Stop what?”

Cas sighed and gave him an exasperated look. 

“You know what. It’s been weeks, and I think you know how to control it by now. I would feel more comfortable talking to you if your eyes were their normal shade of green.”

“Fine,” Dean said. His eyes flicked back to green. He mumbled, “Can’t have any fun around here.”

“I wouldn’t exactly consider that fun,” Cas commented dryly.

“What else am I supposed to do then? You and Sam have me locked up with a devil’s trap in front of every door!” he whined.

“Read a book or something.”

Cas had stopped being amused by Dean’s antics several hours ago. He and Sam had been taking turns watching him while he underwent the cure. It wasn’t that they were worried he would run away; he wanted the cure just as much as they wanted him back to normal. They were more worried about any possible side effects. The only effects so far, however, had been his irritating ability to get under Cas’s skin.

Dean sighed dramatically and looked at Cas again. Cas could feel him staring and looked up from his phone.

“What?” he asked.

“I’m bored.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas said, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

“Hey, look, Cas! I can do it with one eye at a time now!” Dean exclaimed excitedly.

Cas looked up, shook his head, and opened his recent texts to Sam. He hit reply and began to type.

**It’s your turn. Get your ass back to the bunker. Now.**


End file.
